


Your Mess is Mine

by everythings_fine



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Berena Appreciation Week, Domestic, F/F, Firsts, Fluff, Pre-Series, Reunion, Tropes, Vacation, sort of smut, three prompts in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythings_fine/pseuds/everythings_fine
Summary: 7 days of Berena. AKA, Berena Appreciation Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Trope... Serena and Bernie meet on a blind date.
> 
> My first time writing for an appreciation week. Sorry for being late; any typos are my own! Was a bit nervous to join in. Would appreciate any feedback!

She’s always running late. Bloody alarm never works the way the sales agent said it would. She’d merely meant to have a quick lie-down before getting ready for the evening. Having been a bundle of nerves all day, murder to work with as Raf and Fletch noticed, she thought a bit of rest would do her good. When she finally wakes up, it’s half six. Quickly, she throws on the black shirt and matching pants she’s laid out, thrusts her arms into the blue wrap she’d bought specifically for this night. Paints on a bit of lipstick. Runs a brush through her hair. And runs out of the house. 

 

She doesn’t get very far before she hits traffic. Cursing under her breath, she looks down at her watch. 15 minutes. She looks back at the line of cars ahead of her. “Oh bollocks.” The light turns green, but only long enough for a few to pass through. Serena comes to a stop three more times before she finally crosses the street.

 

Six minutes. Serena’s just barely made it in time. Knows that if whoever it is she’s meant to meet is already there, she’s already made a shit impression. Hopes that the person Ric has set her up with hasn’t given up on her yet. When she turns into the car park, Serena vows to take a hammer to her alarm when she gets home.

 

Two minutes. She’s found a spot at the very end of the lot. A decent walk from the front door. Serena chastises herself for wearing heels. Grips the small clutch in her hands, blanches her knuckles. She clears her throat when she gets to the hostess, informs her of her reservation. The woman in white nods politely, leads Serena to the booth in the back, says their waiter will be there soon. 

 

She's the first one there. Serena, by some miracle, has arrived on time— for all intents and purposes. Her mystery date has yet to make an appearance. 

 

She’s reading the wine list when the front door opens again. A tall woman with red hair shuffles in. A blue dress hugs her slim form. Serena watches her travel through the restaurant, thinks this may be who Ric has set her up with. When the woman is sat at the bar, Serena sighs and returns to her search. Three different kinds of Shiraz. Serena has half a mind to order all of them. 

 

When 10 minutes have passed, Serena digs for her phone. She wonders if perhaps the date has been cancelled, or postponed. There are no new messages waiting for her. 

 

Serena is about to leave when a woman with blonde, slightly shaggy hair shyly walks up to her. A navy, button down shirt and slim black pants, she blinks in embarrassment as she holds out a hand. “I’m so sorry,” is the first thing she says as she greets Serena. “Traffic was a bloody nightmare. I hope I haven’t kept you waiting very long.” She takes the seat across from Serena, who is at the moment, rather speechless. “Bugger, my manners. I’m sorry,” the woman says again. “Bernie Wolfe. I do hope you’re Serena Campbell. Friends with Ric Griffin?” When Serena says nothing, Bernie’s eyes travel to Serena’s half-empty glass. “Let me guess, Shiraz? In that case, you must be Serena.” 

 

Bernie smiles. She smiles and Serena feels her heart do a somersault. She realizes she’s never seen someone smile the way Bernie does, freely and yet modestly; a smile that she finds herself missing when it disappears. “Are you just coming from work then?” Serena finally manages to ask. She nods to Bernie’s badge hanging from her collar. 

 

“Oh, this, right. My apologies. I’ve just come from Holby City Hospital, first week on the job. Still a bit out of practice with the dress code,” Bernie explains. She realizes, after she says it, that it doesn’t make much sense. 

 

But Serena doesn’t care. She’s instantly hooked on Bernie’s every word. “Yes, Ric did mention you were joining us,” she offers. She takes yet another, and rather large, sip of wine. “Keller, is that right?”

 

“Mhm,” Bernie nods. “Forgive me, Ric told me, but I’ve forgotten. Which—“

 

“AAU,” Serena informs. She immediately curses herself for interrupting Bernie. She could listen to this woman’s voice all day. 

 

Bernie drinks from the water glass that waited for her, alongside Serena. “Right, AAU. Perhaps our paths will cross someday.” Serena wonders how they’ve managed to go even this long without running into each other at the hospital. She knows she would never have been able to forget seeing Bernie.

 

Their dinner continues in a light fashion, questions about work and family. Bernie tells Serena about her employment with the RAMC. Serena tells Bernie of her philandering and untrustworthy ex-husband. They share stories about their grown-children, commiserate over the tiresome nature of divorce, laugh about Ric’s taste in partners. 

 

Before they know it, dinner has come and gone. Serena’s only had two glasses of wine by the time the evening ends, completely lost in the artwork that is Bernie Wolfe. “Big Macho Army Medic, I see,” Serena says playfully when Bernie takes a shot of whiskey. 

 

Bernie shrugs, unable to hide a slight smirk. “For better or worse.” 

 

And suddenly, Serena can’t get those words out of her head, least of all the way that Bernie says them. 

 

Serena pays for their meal. Bernie insists, especially because of her lateness, but Serena refuses. Says she hasn’t had as great a time as tonight in a very long time. That this is the least she could do.

 

Bernie walks Serena to her car, even though Serena’s parked farther than her blue convertible. She keeps her hands in her pockets, but god, she wants to reach out to Serena. 

 

When they reach Serena’s ride, Bernie speaks before she knows what she’s saying. “I could give you a lift.” She sees Serena raise a curious brow. “If you’d like, of course. I’m sure you can handle your wine. Only, I’d feel much better if—“

 

“All right,” Serena says quickly.

 

“Really?” Bernie’s surprise is evident. In her voice. In her eyes. But she quickly recovers and offers Serena kind smile. “Right then. I’m just over here.”

 

Serena follows Bernie, walks side by side with her. Wants to know what it would feel like to brush arms with Bernie. What it would feel like to hold Bernie’s hand. The bundle of nerves that Serena’s been wrestling with all day have long since disappeared. All that remains is a yearning for more. 

 

They stop at Bernie’s small car. She opens the door for Serena, frowns in confusion when Serena starts to get in and then stops. 

 

Serena looks over at Bernie curiously, as if she’s trying to read her. They’ve only spent a few hours together, and already, Serena feels as if she knows Bernie— can understand the woman beneath the fatigues. She steadies herself on the door and leans in. When she feels Bernie’s lips press against her own, Serena allows herself to become lost in it. 

 

Eventually, it is Bernie who breaks them up. Gently. With a tender touch. She pulls away, eyes closed. A slow smile forms as she glances down at Serena. “S’pose that’s a yes to another date, then?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Firsts... The first time Bernie tells Serena she loves her...

They’re in the car when Bernie says it for the first time. Serena’s said it already, has made it known how she feels. She knows Bernie’s never been good with words, especially not when it comes to expressing how she feels. She learned that the hard way when Bernie fled to Kiev. But Serena knew even then, even when Bernie couldn’t open herself up to it. 

 

Serena is behind the wheel. Bernie is sat next to her. Their hands are clasped together on the gear. Bernie traces the outlines of Serena’s fingers with her eyes. She can feel the words in the back of her throat. Wishes it wasn’t so hard for her to come out with it. Wants Serena to know just how she feels. 

 

“Cam and Charlotte rang me yesterday,” Bernie says quietly. “They wanted me to send their love.”

 

Serena offers a kind smile. “Consider it sent. I hope you said the same for me?” 

 

“Of course. They’ll both be in town next weekend, actually. Wanted to know if they could pop ‘round and say hello.”

 

Careful not to take her eyes off of the road, Serena steals a glance at Bernie. “They’re your children, Bernie. They should be able to see their mother whenever they want, without worrying that her girlfriend’s grief will attack them.” Bernie looks out at the trees as they chug along the dirt road, up the path to the lake they’ve been meaning to visit. “I’m sorry,” Serena murmurs.“Of course they can visit. They’re always welcome to join us.”

 

Bernie listens to Serena, agrees with Serena, is in awe of Serena and her strength. She revels in the warmth of Serena next to her, admires the way her love continues onward. 

 

The water is barely in Bernie’s view when she blurts out, “I hope you know that… well, I just don’t you to ever think that I take for granted how—“

 

Much to her own gratitude, embarrassed by her habit of rambling, Bernie relents when Serena cuts her off with a gentle kiss. “I love you, Bernie Wolfe. If anything, I’m the one telling you how much I appreciate you.” When Bernie doesn’t say anything, Serena pulls the car over and turns to the blonde. “Oh, look, love. I know these few months have been… well, I know this isn’t what either of us had planned. But, having you by my side has made it slightly more bearable.” 

 

“Only slightly?” 

 

Serena gives Bernie a sad smile. “I think we both know healing takes more than—“

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to…” Bernie trails off and looks down at her lap, silently berates herself for being so chicken. But she’s tired of holding it in. She hates not being able to communicate. She knows how important it is to tell people how much they mean. The words she’s been wanting to say finally break free. The words Serena has said to her time and time again, the words that make her feel invincible. Bernie turns to Serena and locks eyes with her. With a deep breath, gives herself to those three little words. “I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Pre-Series. 
> 
> Bernie and Serena have met once before, years ago during a simple outing. They're strangers, and yet, they know so much about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments so far! Hope you enjoy this little bit!

They pass each other in the market one Saturday afternoon, kids and all. Serena has Elinor sat in the basket, revels in the delighted squeals of her daughter as she hugs her stuffed giraffe to her small form. They’ve been there for nearly an hour. Serena strolls up and down the aisles well after she’s collected every item on her list. It is going home that is the real chore here. Tired of the silence within the four walls of their home, Serena allows herself to roam about with Elinor, even if it just through the market. She doesn’t know when Edward will be home from work, and frankly, she can't find the energy to give a damn. It’s her and Elinor most days; at first, she hated the monotony of it all, but now, she can’t get enough of it. The silence, however, drives her mad. 

 

Bernie is stood before the shelves of marmalade; her infant daughter strapped to her chest and her toddler son gripping her hand. Marcus was still asleep when she left. She assumes he’s still out. Cameron starts to get antsy as the seconds pass, his attention span rather short at his age. He wants to go down the toy aisle, Bernie figures. Charlotte, meanwhile, is contentedly snoozing against her. 

 

Bernie doesn’t know how they’ve already run out of jam. She swears she bought some the last time she made a grocery run. She buys in bulk most times, just to avoid situations like these. She’s never been one for domestic chores. Hates having to wrangle the kids to go out, fears the judgmental looks she often receives from other mums. They can tell she’s not home enough. Bernie knows. She can feel their pity.

 

When she sees a woman with a toddler in her basket turn the aisle, Bernie has half a mind to flee. She’s tired enough as it is, she doesn’t have it in her to try and prove her maternal ability. But this woman looks different from the other mums, Bernie thinks. She recognizes something in the woman’s face, a sort of sadness. Even when she smiles, her eyes look sad. 

 

Serena passes Bernie with a polite nod, smiles at Cameron, careful to keep her distance. Cameron waves at Elinor and tugs at his moms hand. He points to the floor and Bernie locks eyes on her target. And just like that, she forgets the marmalade.

 

Mindful not to jostle her daughter, Bernie bends down and retrieves the lost item. “Pardon me,” she pipes. “I think your little one’s dropped something.”

 

Serena spins around, sees Elinor’s giraffe in Bernie’s hand, curses herself for not noticing. “Thank you,” she says with a grateful sigh. “You’ve just prevented a nightmare of a ride home.” 

 

Bernie nods courteously, offers a kind smile. “I’m sure. We’ve a purple hippo that has the same effect.”

 

Serena chuckles softly and gestures to the two children. “If only they knew.” It isn’t much, but Bernie understands Serena perfectly. “Right, well, thanks again,” Serena says suddenly, but graciously. “Ta.”

 

“Ta,” Bernie replies. She watches Serena walk away and waits until the woman is out of view. It’s only when she feels a gentle squeeze that she peers down at her son. “That was very kind of you, Cam,” she informs him. The boy gives her a toothy grin, which makes Bernie smile. For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t a mum who’d soothed her child the wrong way or given him the wrong snack. For the first time in a long time, Bernie was just a mum.

 

When Serena gets to her car, she packs the boot with the bags. Puts Elinor in her car seat, makes sure the belt is secure, double-checks that she has her giraffe. She gets behind the wheel and shuts the door with a sigh, looks back at Elinor through the rearview. The girl is already napping. Serena can’t help but smile. 

 

She pulls out of her spot and makes her way through the car park. Passes the woman who’d rescued the day, notices the tenderness with which she looks at her son. Serena can sense her exhaustion, the stress of the day-to-day. When the woman looks up, Serena waves once more, a silent “thank you.” The blonde waves back and Serena soon drives off. Maybe the rest of the day won’t be so bad after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: AU...
> 
> Serena is a driving instructor. Bernie is her next student. Will she pass more than just her driver's test...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into an alternate universe. Sorry it's so late (and sorta sorry for the cliffhanger, sorta not sorry ;))! Hope you enjoy!

Serena is sat in the passenger side of the car, filling out the necessary information for her next student. _Bernie Wolfe_ , the name reads. Born sometimes in January of 1965, 5’9" even. Serena’s yet to meet this Bernie and she finds herself hoping for someone with a bit more control. The last person she’d observed had gone well over the limit the entire time. For the first time in her seven years as a driving instructor, Serena had seen her life flash before her eyes. 

 

Serena checks her watch semi-impatiently. Two minutes short of their nine o’clock appointment. Serena has a strict attendance policy. Any more than three minutes late, and the test would automatically be canceled. She doesn’t like having to impose such harsh limits, but it’s worth it if it means getting home to Elinor on time. 16 year olds. Sometimes Serena feels as if missing an hour of Elinor’s life is equivalent to missing a whole year. 

 

The driver’s door opens suddenly and yanks Serena out of her trance. Black boots step in first, followed slender legs, a tan trench coat, and shaggy blonde hair. “So sorry,” Bernie huffs as she closes the door. “My son overslept. He was my ride.” 

 

Serena looks up from the paperwork with a raised brow. Finds herself checking Bernie over one too many times. “Bernie Wolfe?” she asks in a near stammer. 

 

Bernie reaches over and shakes Serena’s hand, hides the instant shock that travels through her fingers and radiates through her being. She pulls her messy curls into an even messier ponytail and clicks her seatbelt. “You’ve a planned route, I assume?” Bernie asks nonchalantly as she checks her mirrors. 

 

Serena, almost too stunned by the woman to tick off Bernie’s appropriate habits, clears her throat. “Holby City Hospital and back.” 

 

“Expressway?” Bernie wonders. 

 

“Erm, yes.” 

 

Bernie nods diligently and starts the car, allows the engine to rev before pulling out of the car park. She turns onto the road seamlessly, her signal usage flawless. She can feel Serena’s gaze on her as she steers down the road, knows what the woman is thinking. “RAMC,” Bernie says evenly. 

 

“I’m sorry?” 

 

A friendly smile spreads across Bernie’s face as she comes to a stop light. “I was a doctor in the military. Was always riding with a patient. Didn’t have much need to be behind the wheel,” she explains. When she glances over at her instructor, she can read the confusion loud and clear. “My husband— my ex-husband always told me I should learn someday. I suppose now is as good a time as ever.” 

 

Serena listens quietly, but says nothing. Doesn’t usually strike up conversation with her students. Doesn’t usually bother to learn more than their name. “Take a left up here,” she murmurs. 

 

Bernie follows the directions she’s given, checks all of her mirrors before she merges onto the expressway. She offers a gracious wave to the car behind her, presses gently on the accelerator. “You’ve been at this long?” Bernie asks, somewhat uncomfortable with the silence. She isn’t usually the type to initiate conversation, but there’s something about Serena that sparks her interest.

 

“9 years,” Serena replies automatically. “10 in June.” 

 

“I see. Well, happy early anniversary,” Bernie says with a slight grin. “Family?” 

 

Serena nods to herself, realizes Bernie might not be able to see her. “A daughter.” 

 

“How old?” 

 

“16.” 

 

Bernie chuckles softly. “I’ve a daughter the same age. A son too. 19. Off at Uni.” Serena takes note of Bernie’s grip on the wheel, firm but not tight. Relaxed but not lazy. She tells Bernie to take the next exit and watches the woman’s smooth transition into the next lane. 

 

Silence falls upon them once again as Bernie takes them to Holby City Hospital. She’s mindful of the pedestrians, weaves through the car park like a pro. When they’ve passed around the entire lot, Serena instructs Bernie to take them back. Bernie does as she’s asked and exhibits just as much finesse as before. 

 

When they return, Bernie pulls into a spot beneath the shade. She turns the car off and peers over at Serena, watches as she makes some final notes. She waits patiently to hear her fate. 

 

“Congratulations Ms. Wolfe—”

 

“Please, call me Bernie.” 

 

Serena feels her cheeks flare up and looks down at her papers. “Yes, well, congratulations Bernie. You’ve passed.” 

 

Bernie stares at the small certificate, somewhat surprised, but mostly relieved. “Thank you, Ms. Campbell.” 

 

“Serena,” the woman corrects. With a slight shrug, she adds, “Fair is fair, I suppose.” 

 

Bernie shakes Serena’s hand, opens the door, and disappears only to tap on the window a few seconds later. Serena, thinks it’s her next appointment and doesn’t bother to look up, simply gestures for whoever it is to come in. She only turns when she hears Bernie’s voice again. 

 

“I hope this isn’t too forward of me,” Bernie begins, “but would you perhaps care to join me for a coffee sometime?” 

 

Blinking rapidly, Serena can’t believe what she’s hearing. Is this woman— this rather attractive and equally kind woman— asking her out. “You’re right,” Serena says. “It is a bit forward.” 

 

Bernie gives Serena an understanding smile, but doesn’t push. “Of course. My apologies. Thanks again.” 

 

Serena watches as Bernie starts to leave again. Before she realizes is, she’s shouting through the door. “Ms. Wolfe— erm, Bernie.” Bernie glances back, hopeful. “I’m not much for coffee. Though, I suppose I could be persuaded with a nice glass of Shiraz…” And then Bernie smiles. And for the first time since they met nearly an hour ago, Serena smiles too, glad she’s learnt more than just Bernie’s name. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 5,6, and 7 rolled into one: Vacation, Smut, Reunion.
> 
> Serena's returned home from her sabbatical. Bernie's just finished her last tour. They haven't seen each other in almost a year when Serena picks Bernie up from the airport with a surprise for the Big Macho Army Medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I've never really been good at writing smut... 2) I combined the last three prompts into one chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the lovely comments this week!

They’ve written to each other every week that they’ve been apart. Texts, emails, the occasional post. The conversation is usually kept light, little work-talk, the focus generally on Serena’s travels. Bernie hasn’t told her about Jasmine, nor AAU— not yet at least. She doesn’t want to burden Serena. Doesn’t want to add any stress. She only finally comes clean a week before her final deployment, which has also come as a shock to her partner. 

 

A week after Bernie leaves, Serena returns from her sabbatical, tired but somewhat lighter than when she’s last been in Holby. Walking through the doors of her house once again, she expects she’d be relieved to be back. But really, she just misses Bernie ever the more. And though she doesn’t blame Bernie for needing her own space, Serena can’t help but feel a little selfish. 

 

After eight months of working in a relief camp, Bernie phones Serena with the date and time of her return. Serena promises to be there waiting for her. 

 

When the day finally comes, Serena is stood in the arrivals center, wringing her hands in front of her. She’s been there for what feels like an eternity before she spots a woman in army fatigues, blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Serena catches her breath, feels her chest tightening, knows her cheeks have gone red. Water fills her eyes and clouds her vision as she watches the woman walk toward her. 

 

A single bag slung over her shoulder, Bernie keeps her gaze set on Serena. On the woman she hasn’t seen in nearly a year. Can’t help but chew on her bottom lip as she draws nearer. 

 

Bernie and Serena are face to face, lost for words, lost in each other’s eyes. Only when Serena cracks a small smile does Bernie feel herself relax as well. “Welcome home,” Serena murmurs, desperately wishing to kiss Bernie, but not wanting to cross any boundaries. 

 

“Same to you,” Bernie replies shyly. “A few months late.” 

 

They stand there for a moment, the magnetic pull between them nearly impossible to fight. “Can I take your bag?” Serena offers, pointing to Bernie’s rucksack. 

 

Bernie accepts the gesture hesitantly, doesn’t want to show how sore her back is. She follows Serena out to her car, still unsure if this was all just a dream. If it is, Bernie decides, she doesn’t want to wake up. 

 

Serena gets behind the wheel, Bernie in the seat beside her. They drive off in silence, eastward. Bernie knows she’s been gone for a bit, but she also knows her way around the city. She watches through the window as they take a turn and continue on down a path she doesn’t recognize. 

 

“Did you move, Campbell?” Bernie asks somewhat playfully. 

 

Serena steals a glance at Bernie and her heart skips a beat at the light expression on the woman’s face. “Not quite.” 

 

Bernie squints slightly. “Care to tell me where it is you’re taking me, then?” 

 

“At ease, Soldier,” Serena chuckles. “You’ll see.” She turn her eyes back to the road, one hand resting on the gear-shift. She tries not to act surprised when she feels Bernie’s hand slip into her own, does her best to remain calm even though she feels as though she’s been shocked back to life. 

 

Through a winding road, and over a bit of a hill, they cruise through a quiet forest. Bernie still can’t quite figure out where they’re going, but when she sees how calm Serena is, she finds herself trusting the woman with the same ease as she had nearly a year ago. 

 

They drive up a narrow road and come to a halt when they’ve reached a stone cottage. Bernie can see the ocean from where Serena’s parked, realizes they’re on a bit of a cliff. Serena gives Bernie’s hand a gentle squeeze before opening her door and stepping out. Bernie follows suit. 

 

When they’re both at the boot of the car, Serena pulling out Bernie’s bag, Bernie stammers, “Serena, what— how did—“

 

Serena closes the door and offers Bernie a friendly smile. “I took Elinor here once when she was a child. She was too young to remember it, but from then, she always did love the sea.” At Bernie’s confused look, Serena sighs slowly. “I was hoping we could get to know each other again, make up for lost time. For the way I acted before I left. For the way I treated you.”

 

Without missing a beat, Bernie shook her head. “Serena, you’ve nothing to apologize for.”

 

“But I do, you see.” Serena looks out at the water, takes in the salt in the air, listens to the waves as they crash against the shore. “The texts, the emails, the calls. They were lovely, Bernie. But…”

 

“But?” 

 

When Serena turns to Bernie, she can’t hep but smile at the woman’s tilted head. Slowly, she reaches up and brushes a loose strand of hair from Bernie’s eyes. And to her relief, Bernie doesn’t move away.

 

“They weren’t the same,” Serena finally says.

 

Bernie reaches and holds Serena’s hand, gives it an understanding squeeze. “No, I don’t suppose they were.” 

 

Just as they did at the terminal, Bernie and Serena stand there beside one another, taking in the sigh of each other. Even with her hair pulled back, Serena can see that it’s grown. Meanwhile, Bernie finds the streak of silver rather refreshing on Serena, can see that she carries herself taller. 

 

“Shall we?” Bernie wonders with a nod to the house, still holing onto Serena. She lets Serena lead them through the door, follows Serena as she gives a quick tour of the abode, listens to Serena’s voice as if it is the most beautiful sound in the world. 

 

That evening, Serena cooks their dinner. Drinks water with her meal. Laughs at Bernie’s stories of her co-workers (when appropriate), and can sense when Bernie glosses over a detail or two. She sits across from Bernie and takes it all in. For the first time since April, Serena feels like she’s home. 

 

There are two bedrooms, Serena informs Bernie. She’s careful not to imply anything, to keep the flirting to a minimum. Smiles sadly when Bernie says goodnight and disappears down the hall. 

 

Serena’s just about to turn off her light when Bernie taps on the doorframe, the door to her room already wide open. Standing in shorts and an old army shirt, Bernie waits for Serena to give the OK. And when Serena does wave her in, Bernie accepts readily. 

 

She sits on the edge of Serena’s bed and holds her hands in her lap. “Thank you for tonight,” she says quietly. “For sharing this place with me. I… I’ve missed spending time with you.” 

 

Serena notes the apprehension in Bernie’s voice, she can tell Bernie is also being careful. “I’ve missed it too.” 

 

Slowly, Bernie looks up at Serena and allows herself to get lost in her presence. “I also wanted to apologize,” she begins. “I should have you told right away, about… I shouldn’t have kept it from you.” 

 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Serena agrees. “But I understand why you did. I just wish that… that I could’ve been there for you-- the way you needed me to.” 

 

Instinctively, Bernie finds herself reaching out to Serena again, the third time today. A shiver runs down her spine. She knows that no matter how long they are separated, Serena’s touch will always give her goosebumps. The rest of Bernie’s body follows her hand and she leans closer to Serena, ever closer until their noses brush one another. And then, just like the first time, Bernie and Serena crash into one another. They melt against each other, freely and guiltlessly. It isn’t long before their bodies are intertwined, their hearts beating in time. 

 

They fall asleep an hour later, safe and sound, knowing that this is simply the beginning of something new, something more than what they had when they parted. 


End file.
